


Dangerous Woman

by NotAnAct



Category: Actor RPF, The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAct/pseuds/NotAnAct
Summary: Paige decides to pay Ian a visit in his trailer after they had a small conversation on Twitter about #50ShadesOfKabby.She is ready to show him a side of her that he never saw before.





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea written in a chat so that would explain the not so fic like beginning that I couldn't be bothered to change afterwards because I think it gets to the action quicker this way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ian is in his trailer, just casually chilling when someone knocks at the door. So he goes and opens it just to have Paige wrap her arms around his neck, pretty much jumping on him, pushing him inside, almost tripping him over.

Ian being the confused dork he always is asks her what this is all about, and so she just whispers in his ear "Shhh, you'll see". She then pushes him over on the bed and takes out a pair of handcuffs and dangles them in the air giving Ian that sexy look.

Ian is lying on this bed, looking kinda confused, kinda intrigued....kinda aroused, but doesn't say anything yet because he wants to let Paige make the next move. She slowly advances up to him, leaning over him, looking him deep in the eyes and with a sexy, seductive voice tells him "You said I didn't put the chains on him...but what about I put them on now, hm? Would you like that?"

Ian, completely mesmerized by her fiery eyes, quietly mumbles "Yes...please."

"Since you asked me so nicely, I shall grant your wish." she pinned down both his wrists above his head with her hands, while locking his lips into a wild kiss, taking his breath away. She then let go of his wrists, now quickly pulling his shirt up, her eyes longing for his bare figure.

"Undress me, now." Ian obeyed without hesitation, taking off her shirt with one swift move and fiddling with her bra now.  
"Oh god, Ian, just open it already." she couldn't wait for any longer, wanting his hands all over her body.  
"I'm sorry.." finally, the bra was taken care off and now the sight of her amazing boobs left him speechless.

"Don't touch them until I say so." Ian nodded but feeling the urge to disobey her orders overwhelm him. He didn't realize he was staring at her until her sexy but annoyed tone echoed in his mind.  
"You didn't finish your job, Ian. I'm still only half naked." she smirked at him, guiding his hands on her thighs. "But before you do that, lock the damn door. Don't want anyone to disturb us, do you?" 

"Right." he got up, quickly walking to the door and locking it, checking twice to make sure. When he turned away from it, she was standing only a few inches away from him, giving him a look he never saw before at Paige. It was making her that much sexier and he wasn't sure how that was even possible. Usually when in this position, he would just go right for her lips, slowly guiding her towards the bed where he would then lay her down gently not breaking the kiss, and then just go from there, letting their love take over them and their fired up bodies become one with each other. They did that plenty of times before in his trailer when there was a lot of waiting around.

But something was different today, something about her attitude and look made him understand that he didn't need to be in charge today, that Paige didn't want to let the hard part of deciding what's to come next on him. She was determined to show him how strong she actually is, although Ian already knew about her strength, she just didn't trust herself to show it more, but today was the day. He didn't move a muscle, just standing there in front of her, scanning every inch of her body, waiting for her to take control over him.

"On your knees." her tone was fierce and seductive which took him by surprise, and just like that he was now obediently dropping down on his knees. She came up to him, tangling her fingers in his messy hair and tilting his head up, winning a gasp from his lips and giving him the same new and demeaning look. His eyes were stuck on her and his mouth slightly open like he was about to say something, but his brain stopped working as blood was now quickly rushing away from it and straight to his cock, making it twitch. This woman is already driving him crazy and it had only just begun.

"Good boy. Now finish your damn job." like he was in a trance, his hands moved up to her hips, gently pulling her pants and underwear down, revealing her breathtaking curves. His breaths became shaky as he felt his arousal getting harder with every second that passed and his desire to feel her now bare body over his was overrunning him. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he would lose control over himself and just touch her, disobeying her orders.

It didn't take long before his thoughts were cut short by her hands cupping his face, pulling him on his feet and her mouth taking over his. She dragged him over before letting go of his lips and shoving him on the bed. Before he could react, she was already straddling him, her hands on his chest, pinning him down.

"Put your arms up and keep them there." he quietly followed her order. He didn't know how she had so much control over him, but it didn't bother him at all because it was giving him a weird pleasure he never felt before. As she started to shift in his lap, his hips jolted as he could feel his hard cock twitching under her weight and all he wished for right now was for her to finally give him what he wants. But he knew he wouldn't get it so easily because she enjoyed teasing him like this, giving him this torturous pleasure.

She went straight for his neck, kissing, biting and licking just the right spots that she knew so well by know were turning him on the most. Quiet but desperate moans escaped his lungs, something that he wasn't too proud of considering she only just began and he was already drawing towards the edge.

"Paige..." her name was now absent-minded escaping his lips, slowly losing control over his reaction, the wet kisses that she was leaving down his chest driving him insane.

"What do you want? Tell me." as she continued down her path of kisses, her warm breath on his skin sending shivers down his spine he could feel her draw nearer to his now rock hard erection that was pleading to be set free from underneath his underwear. His shameful whimpering echoed in the room as her hand suddenly grabbed his cock through his pants and he let his head fall back, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to fight the urge to just put his arms down and get rid of his pants already.

"Oh god...please...just...please." his brain wasn't functioning right anymore so he couldn't mutter out any other words.

"Tell me, Ian, with words. What do you want me to do?" her eyes were looking for his and her fingers were now playing with the waistband of his pants, knowing exactly what he wanted, but teasing him into saying it out loud for her own pleasure. This was a side of her he never knew she had, but he was enjoying it to the fullest.

"Please, undress me. I want to feel you..." through quiet groans he finally managed to tell her what she wanted to hear, and the smirk she gave him confirmed that she was pleased with her accomplishment.

"Wasn't that hard after all." her hands quickly went to work and before he knew, he was now lying completely naked, his erection rock hard and with his arms obediently above his head in front of her, a hungry look scanning over his entire figure.

She took back her initial position, straddling him, but instead of pleasuring him as he hoped, she started playing with her boobs, her fingers running over the nipples, mocking him for not being able to touch them himself. Not being able to watch that anymore, the torturous pleasure becoming too much for him as he felt the edge draw nearer just by witnessing all of this, he left his head fall back, taking in a deep and shaky breath. If he would keep looking at her teasing him like this, the urge to just tangle his hands in her hair and force her to suck him dry would overrun him, and he doesn't think he would be able to regain the control again.

At last, the warm and wet feeling around his cock had him flinch at first, before being followed by a deep moan as she started to take him in inch by inch. Her head was now moving up and down at a steady pace, which drove him insane as he got closer to the edge. He wanted her to go quicker now, to finish him and so losing control over himself for a second, his hands travelled down, coming to a halt in her soft hair.

Drowning in pleasure he didn't realize that she stopped her movement and let go of him with a wet pop while her hands firmly clenched around his wrists.

"I told you to keep your arms up. Now I'll have to punish you." her now harsh but still sexy voice did nothing but win a bratty smirk from him, the thought that he made her mad by disobeying and the incoming punishment arousing him even more. Giving him her demeaning look again, she stepped down, returning quickly after with the handcuffs that she presented when she first arrived. He now felt like playing with her a bit more, seeing how far he can push his luck before she shows her true strength. 

That thought quickly faded away as she climbed on top of him again, pushing him down as he tried to raise himself a bit to get closer to her irresistible lips.

"Give me your hand, now." her tone grew more powerful and she was now almost growling at him. Forgetting everything that crossed his mind just a few moments ago as a weird pleasurable fear took over him, he brought his hand closer to hers, the cold metal of the cuffs wrapping tightly around his wrist before she guided it towards the top of the bed, sliding the handcuffs around two of the thin bars and firmly gripping his other wrist, successfully restraining him to the bed. He strained his wrists for a bit, testing if there was any chance for him to break free, but quickly realising that there was no way he could break either the bars or the cuffs, so just let his arms fall down, accepting his defeat.

"Do you like it better this way, being completely at my mercy? Will you be a good boy now?" he was embarrassed for how quickly he nodded, the idea that such a tiny being like Paige put him on his knees and had him under her control with just a dangerous look and a few words was shameful to say the least, for he thought he was a strong male all this time.

"Good. Now, you won't come until I allow you to, understand?" he gulped as she was towering over him, her eyes sinking into his, keeping him focused, almost like hypnotising him.

"Yes..." he managed to choke out the word and he wanted to say so much more, but her leaning over him like that and the strangely powerful look he never knew Paige could have was making him feel so helpless, so weak. It was a good kind of weakness, however. The one he wasn't too proud of at this moment, because it was making him feel like a teenage boy who was about to get laid for the first time in his life and doesn't know what to do with himself, but the fact that Paige managed to do this to him was amusing nonetheless.

"Good boy. Let's see how long you'll last before you'll beg me to finish you." the thought of how low she could get him that he'll end up pleading for her to let him come made him shiver. He was already so ashamed of himself for being so submissive in front of such a shy and fragile woman, but he just couldn't help it, she was that good. A chuckle escaped his lips thinking how she'll probably mock him afterwards, never letting him forget what happened, always reminding him how she has him at her feet anytime she wants. How could he resist her anyways? She was a goddess and he loved the idea of worshipping her.

Being so hungry, her lips tightened around him again, finally moving up and down at the pace he wanted her to. His moans were now echoing in the room and he was hoping the walls of his trailer were thick enough so that nobody would hear all of this because he couldn't stop himself now even if he wanted to. The warm and wet feeling around his erection was driving him to the edge quicker than he wanted to admit, not knowing how long he could hold himself back from coming if she would keep going at this hasty pace. The words that she wanted him to say were now chocking him as he tried so hard to not let them out. He wasn't going to beg her, not wanting the last fragment of dignity he had left to be taken by her.

Just as he was about to break, the pressure around his cock lessened and her mouth let go of it just to be replaced by her hand who was now slowly massaging it, the relief combined with the desire to let go causing his breaths to become unsteady, his hips to jolt and his head to drop back. He pulled on his restraints, the cold metal digging into his skin causing him pain, but he couldn't stop. His hands just wanted to feel her hair and her body as he would pull her up, positioning her so he could get inside and give her the pleasure she deserved.

It was like she could read his mind because her body was now sliding up over him, feeling her wetness grinding against his erection. She wanted him just as much, he could feel it in the way her hands were now caressing his bare chest and her thirsty look betraying her when she gaped at his lips. "Just take me, woman, please!" he was one step away from shouting it out loud and was holding on to the last shred of self-control he had left...but for how long?

"Do you want to taste me?" he immediately raised his head, staring at her, not being sure if he heard it right. The sudden thought of her riding his face, feeling her wetness on his tongue, eating her out like he did so many times before was turning him on so much more, making his cock twitch. 

"Yes...please." giving her a pleading look, he watched as she slid her body over his chest, stopping just inches away from his mouth. He could already feel the warmth of her bashing on his face, but he couldn't reach it yet and he was getting hungrier.

"How much do you want it? Tell me, Ian." her teasing him like this was driving him crazy. He strained his wrists so hard it was surely going to leave bruises, all he wanted now was to pull her close enough so his tongue could slip inside and devour her.

"Paige...please! You're driving me insane, woman!" he choked out the words, his whole body jerking underneath her not being able to wait any longer. The smirk she gave seeing him so desperate for her made him feel that much more embarrassed, but he didn't care anymore how low his self-esteem had fallen, all he wanted was her on his face.

"I like to hear that." finally, her wetness came in contact with his lips, his tongue desperately grinding against her clitoris before diving in into her hot spot, the taste of her in his mouth making him groan with pleasure. Her fingers tangled in his messed up hair, pulling it a bit, making him gasp. Her frantic moans of pleasure were now resonating in the trailer combining with Ian's deep groans as he continued to feast on her. She noticed how hard he was straining on the cuffs now so she let go of his hair and put her hands over his, their fingers gently tangling with each other in an attempt to make him relax, not wanting his wrists to get any more beaten up.

"Ian!" she choked, her hips jolting as he hit the one spot he knew always brought her so close to the edge. She was the one who was losing control now and the thought that he could make her feel this way, make her call his name so absent-minded even when he was at her complete mercy made her chuckle through the shaky breaths. Not wanting to finish first and let him win after she worked so hard this whole time to keep him in check, she quickly let go of his hands, grabbing his hair more brutally than she intended to and pulling him away from between her legs, before trying to catch her breath because she was now only a few steps away from going over the edge.

"Not...not like this. I know you want something else, you just have to say it nicely." he whimpered when his head was forcefully removed from the place he desired to be in. He almost had her, made her lose the control for a moment, but she was too strong and smart to fall for him like that and quickly stopped it before he could finish her. The evil grin she was giving him now made him understand what she wanted him to say next. She teased him all this time just so she could get to this point, to finally break his will, to make him completely submit to her. Was he going to give her the satisfaction?

"Paige..." he growls, almost as a warning, in a poor attempt to assert his dominance now that he almost managed to take the control himself.

"Beg me, Ian." a desperate gasp escaped his lungs as her hand clenched on tightly around his erection. He was now an inch away from giving in to her command.

"Paige!" he managed, letting out a strangled groan, straining his wrists harder than ever, almost feeling like breaking them, that's how close he was to the edge and his only desire now being to just throw himself over it.

"SAY IT!" she shouted desperately at him tightening the grip on his twitching cock even more, her desire to feel him inside her taking over now.

"Please! I'm begging you, Paige...oh, please, just finish me!" and just like that he threw his last splinter of dignity away, not being able to handle this anymore, feeling like he was about to pass out any moment now if she didn't bring him over the edge. And she did.

Without hesitation, she pulled herself over his erection, letting it slide in quickly, inch by inch until she felt him deep inside her. She started riding him hard, his hips jolting up and down, synchronising their movements. Their frantic breathing and strangled moans grew louder, vibrating into the room as they drew each other to the climax, tumbling together over the edge, both letting out a loud gasp as they tried to cope with the overwhelming orgasms.

At last, she stopped moving, leaving him inside as her body collapsed on his chest, their heavy breaths now being the only sound around them. She left a few hot kisses on his bare skin before raising her head, her eyes frantically searching for his, and he did the same. A satisfied grin appeared on their faces, followed by two quiet chuckles.

After steadying her breathing, she gently raised herself off him, now standing before the bed, admiring the still restrained and heavy breathing man in front of her. She did this to him and she couldn't be more proud of it.

"You ok there, old man?" she chuckled, raising her eyebrow mockingly before settling herself down next to him.

"Oh, I'm genuinely questioning my masculinity right now after I pretty much got destroyed by a tiny but fierce woman, but other than that I think I'm fine." he murmured, letting out an embarrassed laugh before locking his eyes with hers, his lips forming a satisfied grin. His eyes were now admiring every inch of her perfect face and he wouldn't mind doing this all day, because no matter how long he'll look at her, he just couldn't get enough.

"To be honest with you, I didn't know you could be such a good boy, Cusick. I always thought you liked to be in control of every situation. I would be kinda embarrassed if I were you as well." she let out one of her uncontrolled laughs that he just loved so much because he knew she was truly happy and herself when this happened and seeing her enjoying life so much was all he wished for because she deserved it. He loved seeing her confidence radiate like this and he was glad to be the one who allowed her to feel this way, always trying to bring the best out of her even when she didn't want that.

"Don't you dare..." he joined her laugh after playfully rolling his eyes.

"Dare what, Ian?" she gave him that cheeky smile that he knew meant that she was about to do the exact opposite of what he would ask for.

"Don't you dare ever mention what happened today, Turco. I warn you." playing along with her, she returned that cheeky smile, trying to intimidate her.

"Mention what? That I had the great Henry Ian Cusick at my feet like a good puppy and made him beg me to finish him? Oh, I thought you knew me well by now. How could I not do that whenever I get the chance?" she was now straddling him again, leaning in to grab his face, her lips pressing tightly around his. He formed a smirk through the wild kiss, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

"Well, I actually never knew you had such an evil side until now. Guess I'll have to be more careful around you from now on." they continued to explore each other's mouths for a while until they were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. They both jumped, throwing terrified looks at each other and at the door.

"Yeah, thank you. I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" he shouted, the person at the door informing him that someone was looking for him.

Waiting for a few moments to make sure whoever was at the door left for good, they both broke out into an embarrassed laughter, the thought of being so close to getting caught in such a...sensitive situation weirdly amusing them.

"That was close. I think we'll have to get going, enough fun for today." she got off him once again, starting to search for her scattered clothes on the floor. Ian let out a sarcastic cough to grab her attention, before chuckling.

"A bit of help here maybe? I'm the one who has a meeting in 15 minutes." he threw a look at his cuffed wrists before turning to her, raising his eyebrow.

"Right, forgot about that." she laughed, reaching for the keys on the table and quickly climbing over him, freeing his numb hands from the cold metal.

"You know, I actually really like you this way. Maybe next time I'll do something about that noisy mouth of yours as well, who knows." she whispered softly in his ear. With his hands finally free, he put them around her waist as she was sitting in his lap, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I like you this way as well, maybe we should try it again someday, who knows." he breathed out on her soft lips. She cupped his face as he slowly pulled away from the short kiss, dragging him in for a longer one, feeling like she couldn't get enough of him.

"Maybe we should. You always seem to bring the best out of me. Thank you." her hands now travelled behind his head, gently stroking his hair and pulling him in a tight hug, feeling the need to have him closer to her heart that was aching for him all this time.

"I love you." his arms were now gently placed around her, pulling her closer but too afraid to grasp her too tightly, the fear of hurting her fragile figure controlling him. They stayed like that for a little while longer, neither of them wanting to let go of each other and wishing that time would just stop in moments like this, allowing them to cherish it forever.


End file.
